Using freezable materials to cool beverages within a pitcher is well known in the prior art as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,357,809; 5,189,892; and 5,299,433. While U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,737 describes a double wall configuration holding gel materials, the present invention provides an improvement in that the freezable materials are encapsulated in a double wall throughout the pitcher, including the floor area. Thus the complete area of the inner surface of the pitcher is used without resorting to additional attachments containing the freezable material. The use of a standard size pitcher, without other inner attachments for cooling the liquid, allows for easy storage in restaurants and bars.